highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
RiverClan/Territory/Camp
RiverClan The Skillful and Equable Camp General *RiverClan camp itself is an area of flat ground surrounded by a small stream which encircles it. The camp is surrounded in a thick bed of reeds which provide blockage from wind and can be quite difficult to navigate through, serving as a layer of protection. The camp can be entered by manuevering yourself through the bed of reeds, but the usual entrance to camp is an opening in the reed bed where a small log is laid across the stream, serving as a small little bridge. RiverClan cats cross it to enter camp, and pass the bed of reeds easily. *The inside of the camp is a wide, beautiful area full of interesting scenery. At first glance, it is easy to see that RiverClanners are quite the collectors: beautiful things such as shells, shimmering pebbles and feathers decorate most of the outsides of dens. A tall stone known as the sunrock/leaders den centerpieces the area, located near the back of the camp, parallel to the camp entrance. A small waterfall trickles from behind the sunrock and forms a puddle in front of it near the nursery, where kits love to play. The camp's ground itself is patchy grass, but near the front of most of the dens is where natural moss grows, because the camp is located so close to water. *LOOKING LEFT TO RIGHT: Apprentices den, Nursery, Leaders den/sunrock, Medicine Cat den, Warriors den, Elders den. The fresh-kill pile is located on a medium-sized slab of rock right in front of the leader den entrance/sunrock. Leaders den / Sunrock *The sunrock is a marvelous, tall, shimmering gray boulder that doesn't have a smooth surface. This rock doesn't just serve as the monument which the leader calls meetings on top of, but it also serves as the leader's den. In the front is a large crack in the boulder (covered by stringy lichen) where a cat can enter. It is somewhat hard to enter, but quickly opens up into a much larger denspace. The inside of the den itself is covered in moss which grows their naturally, making it a very comfortable sleeping spot. The insides of the den are marked with pawprints of thick mud from the leaders and deputies who lived before the current generation, and feathers litter the den. The den is lined with shimmering stones, shells, and other various objects that make it beautiful. Medicine Cat den *The Medicine Cat den is located to the right of the sunrock. The den itself is made of a leaning, aged willow which lays against the side of the sunrock, making the den entrance a tall triangle which is covered by the willow's long, stranding branches and leaves. The den's walls are reinforced with woven reeds which provide insulation and warmth for sick and injured cats. As you enter you are able to see that the den is quite large and has an open area with a decent amount of moss nests that are lined with plenty of soft feathers. The den is also decorated with the beautiful things that most RiverClan cats collect. Behind the nests is a small opening covered in thick, hanging lichen that is where herbs are stored and where the Medicine cats themselves sleep. There are four nests back there, and on the left there are multiple small holes in the ground where herbs are stored. There is a large, flat piece of bark that the Medicine Cats set on top of the herbs to keep mice and rodents out. Warriors den *To the right of the Medicine Cat den is the Warriors den. Here, the reeds that surround camp branch out and become much more dense. The Warriors have made the den out of weaved-together reeds and comfy moss nests. The dens are separate from each-other so that cats can have their privacy, but the den walls are quite thin- nothing that is said will go unheard. Some cats hide their collections in their dens. Apprentices den *When you enter camp, the Apprentices den is the first den on the left, right next to the Nursery. The apprentices den is actually a tunnel-den, and the cats sleep underground. The den is dug out beneath a large rock and cats must slip into the tunnel entrance. Because the entrance is quite small, warriors have trouble fitting in. On the inside, the den is actually quite large and could probably could up to more than 20 cats if need be. A tunnel to the left leads to WindClan territory but is covered by a huge rock that RiverClan ancestors rolled there to prevent Apprentices from leaving in the middle of the night. Dens are made out of moss and soft feathers, and the whole den itself is lined in woven reeds. Beautiful things are pressed in the dirt walls that surround them, making the den look astonishing. There is another tunnel to the right that leads to a smaller cave with stone walls and ground; there is a small, bubbling stream that leads farther underground that is blocked from entry (it's too small to enter). If apprentices ever need water at night, this is where they go. Sometimes this smaller cavern is converted into an extra area for queens or injured/sick cats. Nursery *The nursery is nestled right in between the Apprentices' den and the Leaders den for protection. It is an above-ground den made out of woven reeds, branches and moss that provide dense insulation and warmth to the queens and kits inside. The walls on the inside are also cushioned with moss and reinforced with densely woven reeds to provent kits from escaping or hurting themselves. The den ground does not have nests, and is rather a whole nest itself; there is naturally-growing moss here that is cushiony and soft beneath paws. The den is also decorated with feathers that hang in the branches, and shells which kits play with. Elders den *When you enter camp, the Elders den is the first den on the right, beside the Warriors den. It is disguised; the den is underneath the roots of a tall, aged olive tree. It is earth that has been dug out to make an area for the elders to sleep in, and the den itself is quite warm and cozy. There are many moss nests inside that are always kept clean and tidy, and are often the first place cats will donate their feathers to. Category:RiverClan Category:Locations